Winter Soldier (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
History Origin Bucky was a member of the US Army and partner of Steve Rogers, James Howlett, Robert Frank. During World War Two, Bucky seemingly died. However, he was taken to Belarus and experimented on by Baron Zemo, Red Skull, Arnim Zola who brainwashed him and gave him a variant of the super soldier serum, turning him into the Winter Soldier. Ghosts of the Past In modern times, the Winter Soldier infiltrated the Avengers Tower and got hold of the Red Skull for revenge, who was being imprisoned by the Avengers at the time. He used the Aven-Jet as a distraction to escape in the sewers, where Captain America followed him. Steve tried to convince the Winter Soldier to give the Skull back, as he had valuable information on Thanos, but Bucky knocked him out and escaped by climbing on a train. Captain America caught up with them, but the Winter Soldier escaped in a drone, and caused an explosion in the train tracks to slow him down. Falcon used a tracking device that Black Widow had been put in the Red Skull to pin the Winter Soldier's location to a missile silo in New Jersey. After pinning the Red Skull to one of the missiles, the Winter Soldier found the tracking device and destroyed it. Having realized the Avengers would come for him, Bucky launched all the missiles in the base. Captain America and Falcon tracked down one of the missiles headed to Belarus, the place where the Winter Soldier had been created, as the rest of the team dealt with the other missiles. On the missile, Captain America was confronted by the Winter Soldier after trying to free the Red Skull. Captain America tried to make the Winter Soldier understand that if he let the missiles hit their targets, he would only finally become what the Red Skull wanted, a villain. With 27 seconds for impact, the Winter Soldier escaped the missile but not before warning Captain America about the time limit for some reason. Captain America would manage to disarm it with the help of the Falcon. Spectrums When Captain America, Thor and Iron Man destroyed the "power amplifier" that Ant-Man built for Doctor Spectrum. Spectrum used his power prism to unleash the fears and regrets of the three avengers. In Cap's case, it was the guilt of his involvement in Bucky becoming the Winter Soldier. The prism's nightmare version of Bucky claimed that Cap had left him to die and that he was lying to himself when Cap stated he tried to save Bucky. Cap was able to defeat Nightmare Winter Soldier by admitting that his inability to save Bucky was something he would always have to live with, causing Nightmare Winter Soldier to return to the power prism. Personality Originally Bucky was very much like Falcon, but after he was brainwashed he became a stone cold mercenary, though there could still be some good in him. Attributes Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: After Bucky fell into a trench in an ice mountain, he was saved and given a metal arm, along with other superhuman abilities from a serum that had a similar effect on the human body as the Super Soldier Serum given to Steve Rogers. Combine this with intense training given to him by H.Y.D.R.A for many years, it has increased his physical stats to the point where he can match even Captain America's superhuman stats. *'Super Strength:' Bucky's strength is roughly equal to that of Captain America. In his first appearance, he was able to both fight equally with Captain America in hand-to-hand combat and hurt him with his right arm despite the later's superhuman durability, as well as grapple equally with Cap, proving Barnes's immense superhuman strength. *'Super Speed:' Oct_25,_2016_22-26.gif‎ | Bucky moving at blur speed Nov_06,_2016_22-43.gif| Bucky deflecting Cap's shield Bucky possesses superhuman speed well beyond peak human level and match that of Captain America. In his first appearance, he was able to stealth the entire Avengers despite most of them are beings with superhuman senses, reflexes and highly trained assassin. He was also able to keep up with Captain America in close quarter combat, and even managed to move at blur speed. **'Super Agility:' Bucky possesses superior agility to that of a peak human, and might even be on par or slightly superior to that of Captain America as the Captain was having trouble keeping up with him. **'Super Reflexes:' Bucky's reaction time is heightened to superhuman level. He can react to bullets from point blank range and dodge attacks from beings with super speed. *'Super Durability:' Bucky's bones and muscles are apparently denser and more resilient than a normal human's. Arnim Zola's experiments fortified his form to the extent that he routinely leaps from significant heights onto hard surfaces and lands without any apparent injury. He is also durable enough to shrug off hits from Captain America, who can hit hard enough to even hurt the like of Hyperion, Hulk, Thor, etc *'Super Stamina:' Bucky's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a peak human. This was proven when he easily fought with Captain America multiple times during a day without losing his breath any single time. *'Super Endurance:' Bucky's pain tolerance is on a level far above that of a normal human. His endurance is further enhanced thanks to his indomitable will. *'Super Senses:' Bucky has shown to possess senses many times sharper than that of a normal human *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' His blood has a regenerative healing factor in its system, which regenerates his injuries at an accelerated rate. It seems unlikely that he can regrow limbs. This constant cellular regeneration is causing his aging process to come to a complete stop. This healing factor makes him very difficult to kill. **'Decelerated Aging:' He ages very slow due to the serum he is injected with. Despite being in his late 90s, he still retains the look of a man in his prime. *'Bionic Arm:' Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm is a cybernetic implant attached to the Winter Soldier's body to be used in place of his missing left arm. *'Enhanced Super Strength:' Nov_06,_2016_22-39.gif | Bucky throwing a multi-ton steel door Nov_06,_2016_22-40.gif| Bucky denting the roof of a train Bucky's bionic arm gives him strength superior to that of Captain America. He is able to easily lift a multi-tons steel door and throw it at high speed. He is also able to push Captain America with enough force to dent the roof of a train and send him flying with a punch *'Enhanced Super Durability:' Due to the arm's metal feature, it has shown itself to be very durable, evidence when bullets bounce off it and it can even deflect Captain America's shield when the later is being thrown. *'Enhanced Reaction Time:' His arm's reaction time is greater than that of any enhanced athlete who has and will ever compete. *'Energy Blast:' The arm can shoot energy blast with high power. *'Hacking:' The arm was advanced enough to hack the system of Avengers's tower, which is a very impressive feat consider the technology of the tower is built by one the smartest man alive. Abilities Naturally Enhanced Physiology: Even without his Super Soldier Serum, Bucky, unlike Cap, has shown to be at the peak of human potential physical and mental conditioning. Therefore, all of his physical feats will not be achievable for any Oplymic level athlete. *'Peak Strength:' He has shown to possess strength beyond any Olympic level athlete. He is able to one shot HYDRA's super soldiers and throw them dozens of meters away. He is physically strong enough to lift at least 227 kg, but no more than 445 kg. *'Peak Speed:' He is very fast, being ale to keep up with HYDRA's Super Soldiers, who can keep up with Cap, in close quarter combat *'Peak Durability:' He has shown to possess durability above normal human level. He is durable enough to tank hits from HYDRA's super soldiers, who can punch through concrete and lift dozens of tons with one arm, as well as survive being electrocuted by Baron Zemo. *'Master Martial Artist:' Bucky is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. He employs a mixed martial arts that include elements of Kali knife fighting, Boxing, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga. Receiving vast training from HYDRA, as well as the United States Armed Forces, Barnes became a master assassin who can slaughter dozens of enemies alone, take on extremely skilled combatants such as Black Widow and Black Panther with relative ease, being in charge of training the other Winter Soldiers, and going toe-to-toe with Captain America himself. The two engaged in a brutal one-on-one fight, both matching each other with every move, though the winner of their fight hasn't been decided, it is shown in their second due that Bucky might hold the upper hand against Cap. *'Knife Mastery:' Bucky excels in knife fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. The Winter Soldier usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his bionic arm for support should he need more force to overpower a downward stab or toss it between hands to advance his assault. Master Marksman: Barnes has expertise in handling firearms and was a remarkably precise shot, even prior to being turned into the Winter Soldier. As the Winter Soldier, he became an even deadlier marksman, being able to make shots that would be seemingly impossible. Master Assassin: Bucky is a master assassin. Ever since he's been brainwashed, Winter Soldier has lived in anonymity with most of the intelligence community not even believing he exists. Master Acrobat: Bucky has shown expertise in using an acrobatic way of fighting. This way of fighting is one of the reason why he is able to gain the upper hand against Captain America. Expert Pilot: Bucky is a competent pilot, being ale to to remote control the Avengers's quinjet as well as using his own quinjet to escape Cap and the Avengers. Multilingualism: Barnes speaks his native English, as well as fluent Romanian and seasoned Russian (albeit with a thick accent). Paraphernalia Equipment Bionic Arm: HYDRA designed a special metallic bionic arm to replace Bucky's lost arm, which he lost after falling from the train. His new arm has also a red star on its shoulder, hinting that the Soviets who operated as HYDRA's allies had also participated in the process of Barnes's transformation into the Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier's Uniform: HYDRA designed a lightweight tactical suit for Bucky, complete with a half-face mask, which can be opened and closed automatically, in an attempt to conceal his true identity from the world. The uniform is constructed from nomex thread and kevlar fiber. The lightweight suit provides resistance to small arms fire, and has advanced flexibility for close quarters combat, as well as giving Bucky the ability to glide in the sky when necessary. In addition, he also sometimes wears bulletproof tinted goggles to further conceal his face and for eye protection. Weapons Winter Soldier's Refile: Winter Soldier carries a refile capable of blasting powerful energy attack as his standard gear. The refile was shown to have high power in its attack, evidences when it K.O Captain America in one shot, despite the latter's massive superhuman durability against blunt force and energy attack. It was also able to destroy a large part of the train's rail in one shot. Sleeping Gas Grenade: He has a grenade which stores a gas that is capable of knocking out beings with regenerative healing factor such as Hulk, Thor, etc. Taser: He has a taser which he can shoot to electrocute his opponents Transportation Winter Soldier's Quinjet: A quinjet which Winter Soldier owns and uses to escape from Cap and the Avengers. This quinjet can be remote control. Gallery WS-MAU.png Bucky Marvel's Avengers Assemble.png Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sidekicks Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:War Heroes